Lost and Found Love
by BakuraXMalik's Boys
Summary: Somebody dies. Somebody looks. Sombodies found. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ryan: This is an angsty Yaoi fic.

Angel: If anyone can figure out who the people are, and whose point of view its in then will have a drawing thing to see who we will write a story for. If you are the winner, we will e-mail you and tell you so.

* * *

**Lost and found love**

I look out my bedroom window, hoping to see him. I've done this every day since they told me he was dead. I just can't believe he would do something so stupid. The letter he wrote said this,

_Dear hikari,_

_There is nothing for me to do anymore. No one cares about me so I'm going to do everyone a favor and disappear. Tell him I'm sorry, I'll miss him so much. You know who I'm talking about._

He is a worthless liar. I care about him. I loved him with all my heart. I just wish I wasn't so afraid to tell him.

I've sat here everyday for 2 whole years waiting for him. Waiting for my love to come back to me. Today, I have made my decision. I'm going to go search for him. I'm going to do everything I can to find him.

I'm sitting on my bed, holding a knife to my chest. I push it in a little. It stings but I continue. I push it in more. It still hasn't hit my heart. Before I can push further, a beautiful light forms in front of me. The light floats over and touches my hand. Then it slowly pushes a bit further. What is this light doing? It seems strangely familiar. I feel as if I know who or what it is. Why is it helping me? Does it know where he is?

It says something to me but all I hear is the calming sound of a harp. My eyes slide shut. When I awaken, I find the one person I have been looking for. He looks down at me sadly. Why is he looking at me like that?

He says, 'I've been waiting for you.'

I whisper so he can barely hear me, 'Why did you leave?'

He repeats what he just said, 'I've been waiting for you.'

I ask my same question but a little different, 'Why did you leave me?'

He answers, 'I had to. I didn't belong there.'

'You don't belong here either.' I say sadly.

"We didn't belong there.' he smiles.

'Why?' I ask softly.

'Because no one would ever understand us.' his smile grows wider.

'Our friends would.' I can't help but smile slightly at the thought of our friends.

'Look.' he says simply.

I look to where he is pointing. I see people leaning over a bed. There is blood all over the floor. One of them moves. I gasp when I see my body lying there. I'm dead. So is he. Our friends are alone now. They don't have us causing them any more problems. Another person turns. I know who it is. It is my hikari. Why does he cry? A tear runs down my face. My love wipes it away.

He repeats his first sentence, 'I've been waiting for you.'

Then he kisses me. I kiss him back. I have finally found him. My search is over. But, will someone start a search for me?

I'll watch over my friends, reassure them that everything will be ok.

I fall asleep in my loves embrace. When I wake up, I see something I never expected. All our friends are with us. They all have bright smiles on their faces.

I whisper, 'Why are you here'

They say, 'We found you'

I say to my lover, 'They care. They will always care.'

'I know.' he answers.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Angel: We wrote angst! NOOO!

Ryan: That was sad. If you don't like yaoi, angst, or this story, but you still review and it's a flame. Then you can go screw yourself.

Angel: Wow. He's pissed...

Ryan: Remember to read and review! If you are nice, 'KuraMalik magnetic plushies for all!

Angel: Don't forget to guess who this is about!

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: HI! We are back to answer reviews and tell who the winners are! (We still have to do the drawing.)

Ryan: I hate it when we have to choose! It sucks! I wish all our reviewers could win.

_**

* * *

Review responses:**_

**Bloodstoner:** Uh... Thanx? It wasn't just the guys though. Tea, Mai, and Serenity all killed themselves to. Poor girls. May their souls (Except for Tea) rest in peace. You are seriously wrong. We are not trying to be mean. We just want to ask a question. How did you get Yami and Yugi? Well, I understand how you could get Yami, but Yugi? Yugi is a hikari. How can he HAVE a hikari? If you read carefully, the guy who killed himself wrote a letter that said 'Dear hikari' then the other guy said, 'Another person turns. I know who it is. It is my hikari.'. So yeah. Wow. That was a LONG response. **_-Angel_**

**Sour Schuyler:** The dreaded one guess. You are half right! I'm sorry... That would have been an interesting story to write if you were right. **_-Ryan_**

**Slayer-child:** Did you actually read the story? I'm sorry. That was mean... You are 100 correct. But that doesn't mean you win. We have two more people who reviewed. We get that you like those two, but did you like the story? You are one of Sakura's friends huh? She told us about you. She also said that she told you the answers. We might not include you in the drawing because of that. It certainly wouldn't be fair to the one's who actually figured it out on their own. Again, we are sorry about that. Next time, do not listen to her. Thank you for the review. **_-Angel_**

**.ReinMagick-Yami no Kage.:** (Snickers) Hm. Beautiful? That's a new one. I still can't believe I did that. I was probably on a sugar high or something. (Angel: No he wasn't!) Well, at least I got someone to review. And you're a cool authoreeperson! You are one of very few females on this site that don't scare me. That is actually a miracle. Seeing as how many females on this site are seriously obsessed with yaoi. You may be obsessed with yaoi but not as much as some people. Even a lot of the girls at my school scare me. I think one of them tried to poison me. I've been sick the entire weekend and I had to stay home on Monday because I was STILL sick. That seriously sucks... **–Ryan**

To tell you the Truth, I have no clue what the hell my real name is. My parents said it starts with the letter Y, but they can't remember what it was. Especially since they have always called me Angel. I just can't believe that they lost my birth certificate... Don't you find that amusing? The only names I know that start with Y are: Yami, Yugi, Yuhi, Yuki, and there was one other one but I can't remember what it was. Go ahead and call me whatever you like though. I don't really mind. Just as long as you don't try to call me Yami or Yugi. Lets just say that Ryan didn't have a very good first day of school for saying my name was Yami. I'm going to write what happened down at the bottom after we are done here.** –Angel**

You are welcome. But, like we tell other people that thank us, 'Thank yourself. It was the effort that you put into it that made it deserve a nice review.' Thank you for liking the story. You didn't have to cry though... Angel's the one that 'wrote' it and it made him cry. We will keep in mind about long chapters. Don't worry. You will definitely see us on your next chapter so hurry and update that glorious story! Yes, yaoi is good. That sounds creepy coming from a guy doesn't it? I'm a yaoi obsessed fanboy. That just sounded kinda strange... I'll stop now... **–Ryan**

**Lurkindarkness:** Angst is supposed to be sad... That sux! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi is always happy! But yaoi with my boyfriend is better... (Snuggles Ryan) (Clears throat) Anyways...! You are 100 correct! One favorite! You are awesome! (Ryan: He got 'attacked' by teacher today... So, he's trying to be happy. He's been replaying that Avril Lavign song. Uh... Complicated!) Again! Don't thank us! Thank yourself! You're the one who wrote a totally awesome story! **–Angel

* * *

**

_**Mini story about what happened to Ryan for saying my name was Yami!**_

When we got to class, the teacher was calling the roll. Ha asked me what my name was because it only had my last name. Ryan, being the smart ass he is, said it was Yami. The teacher said, "All right ...Yami... will you please sit up here so you won't be tempted to talk to your friend."

"He's not my 'friend'."

"Just get up here."

"No. I want to sit by my... BOYFRIEND."

"Shut up idiot... do you really want people to start threatening us this year?"

"I don't care! I want to sit by you!"

"Angel! Take your seat in the front of the class!"

"Can HE come with me?"

"I don't care! Just get up here!"

"Yeah! Ry-Ry! Come on! Let's sit in the front! It'll be fun!"

"I don't want to."

"AWW! Come on! I don't want to sit up there all by my lonesome!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SIT IN THE FRONT OF THE FUCKING CLASSROOM! I'M LEAVING!"

"Get back here young man!

"Fuck you, you ass hole!"  
"Hee hee..."

_**The end!

* * *

**_

Angel: I'm mean huh?

Ryan: Why did you have to remind me of that!

Angel: Cause! I thought it was funny! And it was so cute! I would say what happened next but...

Ryan: Lets just say the teacher ended up in the hospital and I had been expelled from school for a week.

Angel: I missed him... It was so lonely at school with out him...

Ryan: Whatever.

Angel: Well, we better go do our homework!

See ya later!


End file.
